Kung-fu World/Dialogue
Kung-fu World - Day 1 (Penny appears) Penny: User Dave, it appears we've arrived in... Some sort of Chinese dynasty. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Are you telling me we're in Azia? Crazy Dave: Azia is where noodles come from! I've got to get some! Crazy Dave: There's got to be some noodles around here somewhere... Penny: There's no noodles that I can see, User Dave. Although, I do detect Zen Tiles. Penny: My sensors indicate that planting something on them may eventually yield a plant food reward. Crazy Dave: And then you get noodles, right? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Kung-fu World - Day 2 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I still can't find any noodles... Crazy Dave: Perhaps those stands over there sell noodles! (Penny appears) Penny: Negative, User Dave. Penny: Those stands sell weapons, however, they only appear to do business with zombies. Penny: If zombies manage to get a weapon from one of those stands, we could be in real trouble. Crazy Dave: Yeah, they could keep me from finding noodles, or worse... Crazy Dave: My Taco! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Kung-fu World - Day 3 (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Hey look, a gourd bottle! Do you think there's any wine inside? Penny: Please refrain from alcoholic references, User Dave. Penny: This is a children's game. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Kung-fu World - Day 5 (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Last Stand, huh? Penny: Correct, User Dave. Crazy Dave: This is just going to be the same as always, isn't it? Crazy Dave: Nothing new and CRAAAAZZYY to keep us on our toes? Penny: Well if Wormholes that suck up plants between waves is what you consider "new and crazy", then yes. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Kung-fu World - Day 8 (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Greetings, hooligans. Dr. Zomboss: I gaze upon how you've fared so far, and you seem to be pretty confident in your abilities. Dr. Zomboss: But I ask, pray tell, have you ever heard of the bronze dynasty? Dr. Zomboss: A clan of Gargantuars, stronger than you can ever imagine, that refuse to commute with Imps. Dr. Zomboss: And it's just a coincidence that I've employed them to retrieve your brains. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Do these guys happen to serve noodles as well? (Crazy Dave leaves) (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Kung-fu World - Day 9 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Penny, why are there explosives near our house? (Penny appears) Penny: I'm not sure, User Dave. All I know is that ice plants can keep zombies from lighting them. Penny: And I'm sure you know what will happen if they light them... Crazy Dave: KABLOOEY! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Kung-fu World - Day 11 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Woah! Those are some cool looking statues! (Penny appears) Penny: I wouldn't advise going near them, User Dave. Penny: They contain Bronze Gargantuars. Penny: I think it's in our best interest to destroy these statues before the Gargantuars can escape. Crazy Dave: And they go CRAAAAZZZY! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Kung-fu World - Day 14 (After the player completes the level and receives the Note, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Penny! This looks like a map to noodles! Crazy Dave: Maybe it leads to my taco too! Penny: User Dave, that is a take-out menu. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Kung-fu World - Day 15 (After beating the level, Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Penny... I never found any noodles! Penny: Well User Dave, Dr. Zomboss is still here. Penny: Perhaps he has noodles, in addition to your taco. Crazy Dave: Well, let's go then! Even if he doesn't have noodles, maybe I can ask him about any noodle places nearby that he may recommend. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Kung-fu World - Day 16 (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: So much traveling... Just for a taco. Dr. Zomboss: You seem so eager to help this insane Dave person, despite not knowing him very well. Dr. Zomboss: You literally just met him before your departure. Dr. Zomboss: How do you know he's not plotting your downfall? Dr. Zomboss: Perhaps he's the one that's actually a danger to you, not me and the zombies. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: That's crazy talk. And I know crazy! Crazy Dave: I'm sure there's something I can give you in return for helping me find my taco! Crazy Dave: Like... Um... Um... (Crazy Dave leaves) (After the player defeats Zombot Kung-fu Klasher and receives the Kung-fu World trophy, Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hey, I know what I'll give you in return for helping me find my taco! Crazy Dave: The happiness that you'll get from knowing you helped a man retrieve what he truly loved. (Crazy Dave leaves) Kung-fu World Map (After Completing Day 16) (Penny appears) Penny: User Dave, it's time to leave. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: There's a sunset. Let's go! Penny: Where do you think the future will take us? Crazy Dave: The future you say? Crazy Dave: We should take another look at my Time-Space Taco Map. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) World Selection Screen (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: That looks like it could be all futurey. Penny: I'm detecting a rush of tachyon particles. Penny: Maybe Future Penny is trying to make contact. (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Greetings temporal commuters. Dr. Zomboss: The future will be requesting your presence. Dr. Zomboss: But be aware... Dr. Zomboss: Upon entry, legal possession of your brains... Dr. Zomboss: Will be transferred to one Dr. Edgar Zomboss. Dr. Zomboss: Sincerely, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. (Dr. Zomboss disappears) Crazy Dave: That Mr. Boss guy seems like a jerk. Penny: We should be wary of that one User Dave. Crazy Dave: Just remember, Tomorrow is always a taco... Crazy Dave: And a taco is what we find inside of all of us. (Crazy Dave leaves) Last Stand I (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Penny, don't you think it's weird that the White Radish is the only plant that can't be pulled into these wormholes? (Penny appears) Penny: Not at all User Dave. After all, it is buried in the ground. Crazy Dave: But there are other underground plants too! Penny: Yes, but they just aren't "cool" enough to be immune to the wormholes. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Last Stand II (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: How come the weapon stand don't get sucked into the wormholes? (Penny appears) Penny: Simple. That would remove the difficulty. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Last Stand III (After beating the level, Penny appears) Penny: Exceptional work. The threat of wormholes have been eradicated. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Great! I have a feeling we won't be seeing them anymore! Crazy Dave: Though why do I get the feeling we won't be seeing Last Stand at all much anymore? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Powder Keg III (After beating the level, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Good thing you were able to keep us from going KABLOOEY! Penny: My sensors indicate that there are no more traces of gunpowder kegs in this area. Crazy Dave: Do your sensors detect any noodles nearby? Penny: I'm afraid not, User Dave. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Bronze Matrix I (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: A little birdy told me that these Bronze Gargantuar guys actually do have noodles! Crazy Dave: So you know what that means... Crazy Dave: ATTAAAACK!!! (Crazy Dave leaves) Bronze Matrix II (Penny appears) Penny: User Dave, I don't believe that these Bronze Gargantuars own any sort of noodles. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Nonsense! Forward! To noodles! Bronze Matrix III (Crazy Dave and Penny appears) Crazy Dave: There's got to be noodles around here... There's just GOT to be... Penny: User dave, please stop with your pointless pursuit of noodles. Penny: There's more important matters at hand, such as the Bronze Gargantuars we're facing. Crazy Dave: But... Noodles... (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (After beating the level, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: User Dave, if I purchase you some noodles when we get back home, will you stop with the pointless shenanigans? Crazy Dave: Well, it depends on what kind of noodles... Penny: ... (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Save Our Seeds I (Penny appears) Penny: Protect these Twin Sunflowers from these dangerous zombies. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Twice the sun production means twice the danger they;re in, right? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Save Our Seeds II (Penny appears) Penny: Protect those Lord Bamboos. Penny: Do so and you'll be able to just sit back and watch the fireworks. (Penny leaves) Dynasty of Danger (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hi neighbor! Welcome to the Dynasty of Danger! Crazy Dave: There may be no noodles here, but there's plenty of dynasties, danger, and zombies! (Crazy Dave leaves)